


【玫瑰未特】这世上只剩你我二人

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M, 无爱, 禁脔（？）, 虐大特, 软禁, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: if设定：Goku Black杀光了人类但只留下了特兰克斯并且将他软禁起来在自己的监管之下，特兰克斯无法向主时空求救
Relationships: Goku Black/Future Trunks Briefs
Kudos: 4





	【玫瑰未特】这世上只剩你我二人

**Author's Note:**

> if设定：Goku Black杀光了人类但只留下了特兰克斯并且将他软禁起来在自己的监管之下，特兰克斯无法向主时空求救

少年相比起十年前出落地更加成熟了，原本的短发留长起来垂到了肩膀，洁白的颈间亮晶晶的一串珍珠项链，那是男人送给他的生日礼物，少年坐在梳妆镜前看着镜子中呈现出些许病态白的面庞，指腹摸了摸圆润的珍珠，紧贴着皮肤的饰品带着些许温度。  
“我送你的，人类。”  
从床上的狼藉中起身，男人这样说着往正平复呼吸的少年这个方向扔过来了这串首饰。特兰克斯脸上的情潮还未褪去，湖蓝色的眼眸仅仅只是看了一眼，他对此并无兴趣，无论男人送他多少东西。  
“怎么了？带上啊。”男人看他许久未动，戴着戒指的手拾起项链亲自系在特兰克斯脖子间，男人深邃的眸子只是注视了几秒满意地捏起少年的下巴。“不错，不枉我留下你。”  
这句话触怒了少年，右手间凝聚起气弹朝着男人脸上攻了过去却在下一秒被用力地抓住手腕拧出诡异的弧度。  
男人嗤笑着：“怎么还没有学乖？你以为凭你现在这样子能伤到我吗？”  
特兰克斯狠狠地瞪着眼前人，牙齿紧紧地咬在一起，愤恨着自己方才床笫之间为何不趁机杀了他。  
钳制少年的力道几乎要将他的骨头碾碎，而眼前的施暴者只是好整以暇地欣赏着特兰克斯因为痛苦而拧紧的眉。  
“别搞错了，特兰克斯，是我大发慈悲才没有杀了你的，你应该感谢我。”  
“……你做梦……”特兰克斯咬着牙倔强地与他双目直视。  
无趣，男人看他如此不识抬举便甩开手不再理睬，整了整衣衫走出了屋门。  
男人让特兰克斯称他为玫红，特兰克斯只是叫他Black。  
一年前玫红来到了特兰克斯这个未来时空，噩梦随之再一次降临，少年抬眼看着这个杀人不眨眼的恶魔在天上自顾自唱起赞美歌，那副姿态像极了宗教画中张开双翼遮天蔽日的红龙。玫红杀光了所有人类，甚至少年的母亲，同伴，再次体尝失去重要之人的少年愤怒地挥着手中的剑势要斩杀魔鬼。  
男人只是轻笑，毫不在意地将特兰克斯当作打发时间的玩物，毕竟，空无一人的地球也蛮无趣的不是吗。  
玫红不仅仅有着仿佛恶魔般的强大，更何况他还占据了名为孙悟空的这名最强赛亚人战士的身体，特兰克斯在他的攻击下毫无招架之力，犹如被猫逗弄的老鼠般只能狼狈地在废墟间逃窜，然而少年最清楚不过，整个世界只剩他们二人的话他就算逃到天涯海角也会被拥有瞬移技能的玫红抓到。  
男人不杀他，只是每天换着花样折磨他，像是在品尝捉弄猎物乐趣的野兽。特兰克斯身上深深浅浅的伤口不计其数，残破不堪的衣服下若隐若现白皙的皮肤，沾染了泥土的浑浊血水从伤口处沿着小臂肌肉的纹理滴落，手上握着的剑与少年眼神同样散发着不服输的倔强气息。  
看到对方因为自己有掌握分寸后的气弹攻击下再也站立不住晕倒，男人不免咋舌，快步走到少年身边从衣袋中摸出内服药含在嘴里贴上特兰克斯的嘴唇让他吃下药。特兰克斯渐渐恢复意识，身体松懈后四肢的疼痛海浪般席卷而来，唇上柔软的触感与面前放大的男人的脸又让少年登时彻底清醒挣扎起来。  
到底受伤的人难以抵抗，少年的剑被踢到了够不到的地方，只能用尽全身的力气又推又搡又踢又踹，却还是被扒光了在碎石遍布的地面上被强奸，特兰克斯用力地咬上玫红的肩膀换来的是一个响亮的耳光。  
痛苦的翻云覆雨后玫红整理着自己的衣衫，一丝不挂的特兰克斯背上又多了几道细小的被石子划伤的血痕。  
瞥到泛着寒光的剑，少年下意识地将其握在手中，剑峰一转逼近了咽喉，从眼角滚落的眼泪滴进尘埃里，特兰克斯颤抖着双手还是放下了剑。  
他要复仇，在此之前绝对不可以轻易死去。  
日复一日的单方面施虐以及充斥着暴力的性爱让特兰克斯很快消瘦下来，他本就长相标致，留了长发更像是英气的美人，然而这长发只会方便男人在虐待他的时候扯弄而已。特兰克斯从没懈于修炼，身体里赛亚人的血统一次次为他带来更为强大的力量，他深信着自己总有一天会杀了这个恶魔，这之后恐怕自己也就可以放心地去找母亲了吧。  
玫红品着杯中的红茶，视线一直落在少年身上，虽然对方只是自己一直都瞧不起的人类，不过赛亚人也算是特例了吧，接受了神的馈赠却依然那么愚蠢。作为这个世界上仅存的两个赛亚人，玫红不禁有些期待起来今天少年会成长到何种地步了。

fin.


End file.
